Oni of the blue flames
by Flint the cyborg
Summary: Oni is a uchiha randomly with some blue flames and his friends sora hatake and fubuki hyuga. Lets see the obsticals that they across now in this story, Oni Of The Blue Flames.
1. Ninja,academy

Once in a village called the hidden leaf, there was a kid lonely because his parents are dead, he never got to see them. he lives outside some people help him but he dosent have enough money. "what should i do now. should i go play socker with them. hey...he..y hello can i play wi-" sora said. "losers cant play sorry." one of the boys kick the ball at his face. "ouch., please... Stop!". sora takes the ball and kicks it his face, the boy who hit him. "wait...? what am i doing?..." sora quickly ran away, until he suddenly saw in the newspaper, the acdemy starts now, how to be a ninja! "hmmmmm im gonna go in so no bully could beat me up" sora said happily.

The Next Day

"im excited about the ninja academy. woohoo. so im finally registered to the acdemy" sora said. The bell rings. "okay i have to get inside" sora said. Teacher:"okay here is your assigned seats, so lets start with what you got, one by one use the shuriken." all the kids start running and throwing shurikens. "umm ... sto...p ...hold it... wait..." the teacher said. "umm okay ha... that didnt do it. okay ha woah...ye... yes i got one YES!!!!!!" sora said. The bell rang. "all students go inside class" the teacher said. "Well this acdemy isnt that bad this could be a good start." sora said.

see you iin the next episode of Oni of the blue flames


	2. Training,begins!

"This isn't a bad start" sora said. "Now it's time to see what you can do, by that I mean... fighting, then we will go studying about how to use a Justu." The teacher said. First Oni uchiha vs Natsu nara. "Well okay...sorry if you get bruises by the end of this fight." Oni said. They both run and in a flash Oni flips him over. "That's enough, Oni wins." The teacher said. Next sora vs riku. "Good thing I got someone weak." Sora said happily. I'm gonna beat you up, heheh Loser." Sora said. They rush and riku kicks but sora dodged quickly. Then sora punches him in the face making him fall down. "Huh,... I won, I won!!" Now fubuki vs akira. Fubuki runs and uses a technique called 8 trigrams. Akira falls down. "Foolish." Fubuki said. Now shika vs Kai. Kai beats Shika so fast that she falls down in a flash. "Hmp" Kai said. Sora vs fubuki. "Oh no." Sora said. Fubuki quickly runs and tries to do the samething that he did to akira. Sora knows so he dodges in fear. Then fubuki started to do a justu, Sora screams and then suddenly does substitution justu without noticing and suddenly for one second his eye changed and punched fubuki. But fubuki got mad and raised up his trigram instead he did to 16. Sora fell and lost. "To be honest I'm exited to fight kai, then I beat fubuki and then I get a prize. But it's not all about the prize it's about me getting stronger and becoming the best 8 year old ninja. Heheh I'm exited." Oni said. now Oni vs Kai. Oni turned level 2 sharingan. He uses fire style fire ball justu. But right before it hit Kai the teacher came and broke it. "That's enough...you could've killed him, I guess Oni wins like that. Now get ready Oni and fubuki." Fubuki and Oni both said "right sir!"

Let's see the next episode of Oni of the blue flames


	3. Ultimate,battle!

This time Oni uses level 3 sharingan while fubuki turns byakugan. Oni starts with a fire ball justu. Fubuki blocks it by rotation. The fight is head on now, fubuki pinches Oni but it was a shadow clone. Oni runs and tries to punch fubuki but he uses 8 trigrams and uses 64 palms in a second. Oni backs up. Fubuki runs and kept punching him until Oni fell down. Oni gets back up. Suddenly he sees Oni with a sword behind him and stabs him. He feels dizzy but then he felt pain but he didn't die. Then he realized he's in a genjustu. "What... when did you do that, the genjustu." Fubuki said. "Right after I used I shadow clone all those hits were fake." Oni said. "Fubuki and Oni are impressive let's see what's going to happen next." The teacher said. Then Oni and fubuki were using taijustu. They were evenly matched until Oni used shadow clone justu and all three shadow clones used fire style fire ball justu. Fubuki lost. "Good job... heheh." Oni said. "You too" Fubuki said. "Woah that was amazing" Sora said. "I can't wait till I get even stronger later on." Oni said.


End file.
